The First Time
by McJinx64
Summary: That first kiss, he and Bella shared, sure stirred something deep inside him...something, he though had been dormant for at least eighty years...ore more. But now the beast's awake...wide awake!
1. The First Time, part one

**The First Time**

"Do you do that a lot," Bella asks a little shy. She scoots a little closer and almost instantly, her sweet scent washes over me.

"Just the last couple of months, "I say softly while I breathe her in, filling my lungs with her intoxicating fragrance.

"Huh." Bella chuckles as she stares at me with a certain glow in her eyes…I can't quite tell what her look tells me? Is she angry? Offended?

"I like watching you sleep," I say quickly, "…Uhm, it's kind of fascinating to me." Bella looks at me with her big eyes and for a moment, I just can't move. _Don't let the emotions control you. Control the emotions! _

I push back the emotions that dwell in my head and softly say, "I always wanted to try one thing!"

My gaze travels over Bella's beloved face, "You stay very still," I warn her. I stare into her eyes and am once again captured and captivated. Bella leans closer to me.

"Don't move!"

Bella's sweet breath tickles my skin and I can't help but shudder but still, I lean in closer…and closer…

Bella's lips are sweet. _Mmm…soft, delicious_. I pull back a little and see the rhythmic pulse of her heartbeat through her veins. _Control your emotions_!

I close my eyes and return again and again. Our kisses grow more passionate as I explore the warm wealth of Bella's mouth. As she moans a little into my mouth, I shove my thigh between her legs. _Oh God…she's so warm down there_.

I hear the tempo of Bella's heart increase and then all thoughts in my head are gone. I push her back onto the bed and almost crush her with my weight, hungrily searching her mouth fore more.

"_**STOP**_!"

I launch myself from the bed, trying to ignore the warm blooded heat of Bella's virgin body.

"I'm sorry," she gasps, startled by my sudden move.

"I'm stronger than I thought," I say in an effort to comfort her.

"Er…Yeah…I wish I could say the same," Bella smiles shyly.

"I can't ever loose control with you," I hear myself say while I turn away from her…my throat raw with thirst.

"Don't go," Bella begs. Her voice reverberates with passion and touches something inside me. I sigh and leap back onto her bed. My insides aches unbearably as I crawl into the space right beside her slender body, carefully arranging myself so that we do not touch. Our first kiss hasn't been long or very passionate but it sure has stirred up something inside me. I look down on Bella, her lips slightly parting as she softly speaks. I swallow hard but can't prevent my gaze dropping to her chest. I can see her nipples through her shirt, hard as pebbles and I clench my teeth, willing myself to think of something else. _What is happening to me?_

A few hours later, Bella's sound asleep. It's hard, not to touch her. I look down on her when she suddenly moves and lays her head on my chest. A soft moan escapes my mouth as I realize our first kiss has awaken instincts in me that have been dormant for at least eighty years…or maybe even longer. _Can I ever be with Bella as a woman and a man are supposed to be together?_

As Bella's head settles against the crook of my arm, I softly kiss the top of her head, drinking in the feel of her warm, soft body against mine, but at the same time suffering because of it. All I know is that I'm seized with an absolute and urgent hunger brought on by our kiss and then…without further hesitation, I let my left hand slowly slide down Bella's chest to cup her small but firm breast.

"_Edward_? What…?" Bella jerks her face up to look at me. She looks wide-eyed and stricken, as stunned by my impulsive action as I am.

"Bella…I'm sorry," I gasp as I quickly pull away my hand. _Jesus Christ…what am I doing_?

I realize I've completely lost control. My reason has abandoned me and now there's nothing but the hunger and that overwhelming, excruciating need for release. I close my eyes, shaking. _God, help me…I don't wanna hurt her._

"_Edward_?"

I open my eyes slowly and look deep into the swirling depths of Bella's brown orbs. I slowly shake my head and back away. Suddenly, the rumble of thunder crackles through the air accompanied by an emission of light and in slow motion I watch how Bella lifts her arms and pulls her shirt over her head.

I shake my head and whisper, "No Bella…no."

She just stubbornly keeps looking into my eyes and drops her shirt onto the floor.

"I don't wanna wait anymore," she whispers softly, "I want you to be my first!"

I shake my head but still reach for Bella drawing her close. The venom rushes into my mouth as I cup my hand over her breast. I run my tongue along my lips and drink my breath away when Bella takes my hand and leads me to the bed.

I inhale deeply, breathing in the sweetness of Bella's aroma. The more she moves, the stronger her scent seems to get; like every movement releases a burst of sweetness. Every time I inhale her scent, my shaft throbs, thickens, and hardens and I suddenly realize; next to my violent thirst for her blood, the brooding scent of her arousal drives me crazy. Bella straddles my hips and slips her hands up my shirt, resting them on my granite torso. I place a hand on her thigh, caressing her smooth, warm skin. I can feel myself getting harder with each breath. When I look up I look directly into Bella's face. Her eyelids are slightly closed but I can still see her pretty, brown eyes filled with passion. As she leans over me, her long, silken hair curtains our faces. Auburn strands brush my jaw and I inhale the sweet scent of her shampoo and arousal. In the background lightning strikes and thunder rumbles as Bella cradles my skull and kisses me. I let her…but only for a second, then I move my mouth to her jaw and then down the side of her neck. Every beat of her heart sends an enticing pulse of blood through her veins and hunger crashes over me. I'm starving, almost beyond my ability to control. I nuzzle Bella's neck and lick the length of a thin blue vein. I moan because it's not my desire to kill her…I only need a taste of her.

Bella grinds her hips against me and I clench my jaw. _I'm in control…I'm in control_!

I push her backwards and sit up, moving my mouth to her breasts with their pert, pink nipples as tender and delicious as ripe berries. I slide my tongue over one sweet bud and suck it into my mouth, hard.

Bella gasps and grips a handful of my hair. She thrusts her chest towards me as I run my tongue around her nipples. I know Bella is enjoying what I'm doing to her; the look and expression on her face along with her soft moans and whimpers just make me want her…no need her even more.

I slide my hand up her thigh, reaching hesitantly beneath. Bella's heat is wet and I'm almost sure, my finger melts as I stroke her there. _Am I really ready to put my hard shaft in there?_ Talking about a moth and a flame…

But I have no time to think because Bella reaches downward and pulls her panties down, disentangling her legs from around me long enough to get them off. I catch only a glimpse of her tight heat before she's ready to climb on my lap again.

"Bella…WAIT!"

She lets out a frustrated moan but stares down at me. I pull her down on the bed and cover her with a blanket before rushing out through her window.

Oh..God…

Bella hears the soft noises outside her bedroom door. She pulls the blanket to her chin and listens hard. Suddenly…there's a soft knock at the door.

"_Bella_?"

"Yes?" I hear her call softly, willing her voice to remain calm.

The bedroom door opens slowly and Charlie's head peeks around the doorframe, "Did the storm wake you?"

"Mmm…no," Bella lies. "…Actually…I was deep asleep.

"OK…go back to sleep then…I just got a call. I have to go in. I just wanted to let you know," Charlie says. I can hear the guilt in his voice for waking Bella.

"OK…dad. See you tomorrow!"

I wait until I hear Charlie's engine start then I carefully enter Bella's bedroom again. I can hear how her heart thumps in her chest and even more…I'm aware of the still abundant wetness between her legs and the scent that clings to her.

"I guess…there's no chance of continuing…_this_?" she says weakly.

I hesitate…but only for a moment. Bella has triggered something inside me…something I simple can't resist. I lean forward and cover her soft mouth with mine. Bella leans forward too and threads her hands through my hair, pulling our bodies together. I clear my head and am so ready to continue the sensual exploration of my sweet, beloved Bella.


	2. The First Time, part two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...Stephanie Meyer does...I only wish.**

**Author's note: Hey guys, here is the second part I wrote on the Bella & Edward scene in her bedroom. By now, I've just finished the third book and I've seen the movie. I won't be continuing this story though. My heart still belongs to Grey's Anatomy but I do hope you've enjoyed their 'first time'. I know...'never say never again'. For now, I wish you all a nice sunday and you will hear from me soon when I continue my GA fic. **

**McJinx**

**PS You're free to comment though...I like the appreciation. **

**Chapter 2 **

"_OK…dad. See you tomorrow!" _

_I wait until I hear Charlie's engine start then I carefully enter Bella's bedroom again. I can hear how her heart thumps in her chest and even more…I'm aware of the still abundant wetness between her legs and the scent that clings to her. _

"_I guess…there's no chance of continuing…this?" she says weakly. _

_I hesitate…but only for a moment. Bella has triggered something inside me…something I simply can't resist. I lean forward and cover her soft mouth with mine. Bella leans forward too and threads her hands through my hair, pulling our bodies together. I clear my head and am so ready to continue the sensual exploration of my sweet, beloved Bella._

As the tension inside me rises to a higher level and the heat enveloping me, threatens to go super nova, I pull my mouth away from Bella's and look into her eyes. They sparkle like diamonds and radiate so much light, I'm afraid I'm going to explode.

"Why wait Edward? You know it'll happen eventually!" Bella tips her head slightly back, offering her throat to me. Arousal gushes through me as I watch the white column of her neck. Everything inside me clenches together. _What would happen if I'd grant her wish_? My sharp teeth would slice through her tender skin, drinking, sucking and lapping at the metallic flow of her blood. The honey-sweet liquid would coat my throat and sizzle all the way down to my stomach. It would make me feel incredible, astonishing…alive but am I willing to do this to her?

A part of me is in agony but when I pull away, I see Bella's face. She's visibly paler but her eyes are still shining and her smile is tender as she looks upon me, "Please, Edward?" she begs softly.

"NO Bella!" I firmly say, scanning her pale face. I can see a hint of disappointment in her eyes but that quickly changes when I pull down the blanket and hungrily watch her young, nude body that's bathing in the moonlight. Bella's eyes widen when I slip one arm around her slender waist and pull her closer to me.

"I'm not changing you tonight Bella…," I whisper in her ear, leaning even closer to press my lips against the nape of her sweet neck, "…I want something else from you!" I entwine my cold fingers with her warm ones and slowly bring her hand to the front of my black jeans so she knows I'm hard…and ready.

Bella's lips part with a sharp intake of breath and her arms fall away from my lap, only to creep around my neck as she hungrily kisses me. _I_ _can't help myself…nor can I stop_. I feel as if my entire life hinges upon the next moment…the moment of making her mine!

I move even closer to Bella and am fully aware of the sweet scent that rises from her heat and the silky warmth of her warm skin. My eyes are irresistibly drawn to the soft curls of her pubic hair that form a little puff at the apex between her legs. I briefly look at Bella but when she almost unnoticeably nods, I lean forward. Carefully, I extend my tongue, licking ever so lightly on her labia, tasting the sweet nectar that seeps from her sex. When I hear Bella's sharp intake of breath, I slowly increase the pressure of my tongue, roaming about between her thighs, lapping at her sweet bundle of nerves until I feel Bella's hands at the back of my head, holding me in position with my mouth directly over her. I close my eyes and suck on her while one of my fingers finds its way to her. I slowly push my long digit inside but then I encounter the evidence of her virginity. I feel her tense. I slowly pull back but Bella places her hand on mine, urging me to continue. Her gesture ignites my desire even further, signaling that she's fully ready to make love to me…but not yet!

I wet my index finger and trace it back to her crevice ever so gently. Bella's sweet folds part easily and gently I engulf the tip of finger into her soft velvety heat. This time I press a little deeper and with a little more pressure. I swallow hard; Bella feels so warm…so moist. I lean forward and fill my nostrils with her fresh young scent…_and something else…_

I withdraw my finger and shudder as a drop of her virgin blood slowly rolls down my hand. As I lick the blood from my hand, my erection grows harder and for a moment I'm afraid I'm gonna loose control.

"_Bella_?" I gasp.

She sits up and positions herself between my legs. She raises her hands to my face and softly whispers, "Edward…look at me." I look up but can't prevent the deep growl that emanates from my chest.

"I don't know if I can do this," I gasp.

"You can," Bella insists. "…_**we**_ can!" She clings to me and trembles. I'm shaking too. We lie on the bed, her head on my shoulder, watching the stars disappear, one by one. Fifteen minutes of silence go by. Bella's fingers trace patterns of nervousness on my chest and when she speaks, she doesn't look me in the face. "I want us to make love." The words fall from her lips in a hoarse whisper.

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"You can't hurt me."

I capture Bella's hand in mine and bring it up to my face. Her eyes fly up to mine when I kiss the palm of her hand. I've done it a hundred times but each time I know, she's not afraid. _Can she sense that I would rather die before hurting her_?

"I love you Edward." She takes my hand and places it over her heart. I swallow hard and watch her. Bella closes her eyes for one crystallized second, tears leaking through the cracks in her eyelids. I move my fingers to her face, brushing them away with my thumb.

I prop up on one elbow and look at Bella…my sweet, beloved Bella. Her body barely leaves weight against mine and I could crush her bones to dust with my fingers in a heartbeat but she wants me…and I want her too.

"_Bella_…" The word scrapes across my vocal cords, coming out more a growl than a name. I clench my teeth and decide to let my hands do the talking. Her eyes bore into mine, burning intensively as I reach up and start unbuttoning my shirt. _We need no further words between us. _

I slightly tremble as I remove my clothing; stripping away the layers that bar further contact…stripping away the layers that still protect myself but Bella is naked and now…_I'm naked too_.

I lower Bella back on the bed and slant my mouth over hers. I kiss her gently at first, only deepening the kiss when she eagerly returns my passion. When I break our embrace, Bella's mouth is swollen with our passion. I gaze lovingly at her as my fingers slowly start to move lightly on her belly; my fingers circling her belly button. Gradually, I move in slightly bigger circles, my thumb brushing the bottom of her breasts very lightly. As I lift my hand and place it on Bella's small but firm breast, caressing it softly, I feel how her nipple almost immediately stiffens. I move in closer, the tip of my tongue softly exploring. When Bella starts breathing a little irregular, I close my mouth over the succulent, little bud, sucking it in, lightly licking around the pink areola. _I have passed the point of no return…and I realize there's no way back…not that I would want to_.

I lick and suck, rub and knead and stroke while Bella softly moans. I lift my hand and place it back on her belly. I feel the little tuff of hair beneath my fingertips and the crease between her belly and the top of her legs. _Bella's heart is beating fast…_

My hand moves slowly over her heat and her fingertips run lightly up my arm. Bella opens her thighs wider as I continue to apply pressure with my hand. My fingers move up and down, slowly parting her folds, feeling the first hint of moisture. I study Bella's face more closely as I move my head up from her breast. Her breathing is heavier and the tip of her tongue moves slowly over her dry lips. I lean in and kiss her softly on the corner of her mouth. She immediately turns towards me and presses her soft lips against mine. I slowly circle her sweet bundle of nerves with one finger, putting just the lightest of pressure on it. I'm not sure if Bella's still breathing; she's so still but then she lets out a soft moan.

"Mmm…Edward."

I continue circling my thumb on her small bud and after a few moments, I feel Bella tense. I wonder if she has ever felt it before and then I almost immediately know she hasn't…_I am her first…the only one…and I will be the only one forever. No other man will touch her like this; no other man will give her this_. Bella stills and her eyes shut as she shudders in my arms. I catch her cry in my mouth with a kiss. When I pull my mouth away from hers, I moan into the curve of her neck, burying my face in the radiance, knowing our joining will be even better.

Bella buries her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer, moving her thigh against my rock-hard erection. She rubs against me, the friction sending shocks of desire through me. She presses her nose to my face, drugging herself with our scents. She runs her hand along my forearm, my ribs, gripping the angle of my hips. When her fingers drift to my belly, I hiss in a breath as her hand slides lower. She wraps her fingers around my erection, exploring until I gasp and pull away.

She raises her head, hair tousled, cheeks flushed and pupils big and dark, "…I'm ready!"

I look up at Bella, awestruck by her beauty. She is slightly sweating and her creamy skin glows in the moonlight. I hover over her and rest a kiss on her collarbone. I could kiss her forever and never get tired. My lips meet the curve of her breast and her breath hitches in her throat. _So soft. So beautiful. So mine_. I lick her skin, tasting the unique taste of her and then we both know it's time…

Bella's knees tremble noticeably as she slowly spreads her thighs for me. I reach one hand down between her legs and gently spread her folds with my middle and index finger. I kneel down between her thighs and place the tip of my erection into position. Her warm, soft folds easily wrap themselves around my shaft in a gentle embrace as I slowly sink down into her. At first, Bella's vaginal muscles vigorously resist my penetration and I have to apply more pressure to rupture her hymen. As I penetrate deeper, Bella whimpers. I smell her blood and this adds extra stiffness to my member.

"Does it hurt?" I softly whisper, holding very still.

Bella shakes her head and smiles bravely as I, very slowly, ease my way into her body. Finally, after what feels like an hour of pushing and twisting, I feel her buttocks and pubic hair press against my groin.

"_Bella_?"

For a moment, I stop and we stare at each other, in awe that we are finally joined, reveling in the feeling, savoring it. I keep my eyes locked with Bella's as our bodies slowly start the ancient rhythm that requires no thought. Using short, even strokes we make love. Bella's scent fills my senses; the smell of her sweet skin merged with the scent of her salty sweat and blood. I lean forward and brace myself with an arm to either side of her face. Her hands grab my wrists as I start speeding up the pace. The bed and the mattress begin to squeak in time with the bouncing of our joint bodies and I know Bella is glad her dad has left the house.

Words of love pour out of my mouth…suddenly freed after a decade of ignorance. Bella moans, nestling against my chest, lifting her mouth to mine. She breathes in my words of love, accepting me for who I am. I revel in the clinch of her wet, satiny heat, so tight, so perfect. I drive myself deeper and deeper into the warm haven of her body until she screams and her orgasm clinches around me. It pulls at me, rippling pulses that draw me even deeper until…

My climax rolls through my body, the pleasure consuming me, sapping my strength until al I can do, is settle my body down over Bella, barely managing to turn just enough to keep from crushing her with my weight. Bella is trying to catch her breath as I move a little to the side, taking most of my weight off of her.

"Don't…," she says, so quiet I almost don't hear it. "Stay close to me."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

Bella wraps her arms around me, a leg moving up and over mine, holding me close to her. Without moving too much, I reach around me for the blanket, tugging it over her damp skin so she doesn't feel the slight breeze coming from the open window. Before I know it, Bella is sound asleep, her heart beating strongly beneath me, her hands soft on me, tender, loving. I lie next to her, the sheet wrinkled, covered in our scent, in the heat and fluid from what we did together and then, my mouth curls up in a smile.

_Our first time was…perfect!_

**The End**


End file.
